


Choo choo

by Plugs



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: It doesn’t get to romance but it’s the start of one, Mild Injury, Other, when yr autistic and you ramble abt the SI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plugs/pseuds/Plugs
Summary: A little reader/astrotrain fic, never done one of these but the idea just came to me. Hope it’s fun :3
Relationships: Astrotrain/reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Choo choo

Trains. Trains were very good.

In their opinion, trains were better than people. Trains were less confusing, they were noisy but in a nice way and people generally left you alone if you were train watching.

But they hadn’t realised trains could be people too. Well, outside of the world of children’s television of course, until that day.

The giant robot aliens weren’t something they could ignore, as they were all over the news now. Sometimes a thankful distraction from other news, which was more horrifying and involved less mystery. 

But none of them were trains. The robots turned into cars and planes but no trains. So they played them very little attention. 

After all, Gordon had finally been restored and was out on its first journey. They’d even found a prime viewing spot.

They held their camera, trying not to shake from excitement—nothing, _nothing_ could ruin this day.

Then, as the train chuffed into view, the green English countryside _exploded_.

There was ringing in their ears, dust, pain, dull noises and roars. They dimly thought about their camera as it lay broken on the ground—which was suddenly very far away, so far away they could see the trees and the twisted metal of the track.

“What the _fuck_ ” they whispered, looking at the huge black mechanical structure that held them

They tried not to pay attention to the nausea because they’d been lifted _very_ high up.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” they screamed, it summed the whole situation up as they realised a giant robot was holding them.

The robot had stopped moving thankfully, but now the being was looking down at them, its mouth opened and a loud voice said,

“You Like Trains?”

“Uhhhh”

No amount of social skills lessons really prepared you for a giant robot asking about trains. But thankfully years worth of _really_ liking trains prepared you for the chance to infodump.

“Yes, I love trains, I run a train blog, I was seeing Gordon 500, a recently restored train—it was designed in 1945 and only 150 were built in the class—”

They took a breath, and remembered they were talking to a _giant robot_.

“—Uh, trains, they’re good! I have a train coat on—um, can you put me down?” they added quickly, “near human civilisation!”

The robot looked at them it’s face scrunched up slightly, expression reading really was a skill they wanted right now.

“...Please?”

There was a loud booming, the robot was laughing?

“Yes Human Who Likes Trains, Astrotrain Of The Decepticon Army Shall Obey”

They were moving again, far too fast, more screaming occurred. Suddenly they were still, the robot knelt down and put them a town square—where most people had vacated rather sensibly.

The robot smiled.

“I Like Trains Too”


End file.
